


Deine Narben

by ayumu_29



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumu_29/pseuds/ayumu_29
Summary: A pair of soulmates share the same wound. Once they're mating, they will share the same pain as well.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	Deine Narben

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Soulmate!au di mana luka apapun yang didapat seseorang, akan dimiliki juga oleh soulmatenya. Petarung ilegal Bangchan menemukan luka yang sama persis dengan yang dimilikinya berada di tubuh salah satu partner one night standnya.

"Selamat datang," seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim yang sedang mengelap bagian dalam gelas itu tampak menyapa pria yang baru memasuki bar. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk sebelum menduduki salah satu kursi bar yang dekat dengan _jukebox_.

Chan— nama pengunjung bar yang baru datang itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari sebelum membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, menunggu pelayan bar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum malam ini?" wanita itu mendekati Chan. Dari balik kedua kelopak matanya yang diturunkan, dia mengawasi Chan yang sedang menyapukan pandangan pada rak yang terisi oleh berbagai macam minuman keras. Wanita tersebut menopang badannya di atas kedua siku dan memilin-milin rambut ikalnya, menunggu Chan menyebutkan pesanan.

" _Well drink_ , please?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Minuman murah, kau yakin? Apa perusahaan kecilmu tengah dilanda krisis?"

Kendati berkata demikian, wanita itu tetap berlalu untuk membuatkan Chan minuman.

Chan menunggu dalam diam, hingga telinganya menangkap suatu pembicaraan yang berlangsung di area bermain dart.

"Kau akan bertaruh untuk siapa?"

"Höllenstrafe?"

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!" seru salah satu dari mereka, "ya."

"Entahlah, mungkin si pendatang baru? Dia tampak memiliki potensi."

"Apa kau gila? Dia akan habis oleh si Black Mask!"

"Tidak tidak. Aku percaya dengan dia."

"Hei!" panggil wanita pelayan.

Chan menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu hendak meluncurkan segelas pesanannya. Chan menangkap gelas itu dan menyeruput isinya secara perlahan, kembali menyimak percakapan yang berlangsung tidak jauh darinya.

"Well, aku mencoba tidak menaruh kepercayaan yang terlalu tinggi pada yang kita sebut Black Mask ini. Kemampuannya suatu hari akan berkurang. Akan ada yang lebih hebat darinya."

Chan mendengus tertawa.

"Ya. Ingat saat dia bertemu dengan pengguna pedang itu?"

"Oh, aku masih ingat bagaimana kewalahannya dia sewaktu menghadapinya. Bukankah pengguna pedang itu baru saat itu?"

"Ya. Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, dia hanya muncul saat itu untuk menghabisi Black Mask. Turnamen selanjutnya dia menghilang."

"Padahal aku ingin sekali bertaruh untuknya. Aku menunggu saat-saat Black Mask jatuh dari tahtanya."

Kini Chan mengangkat alis.

"Omong-omong," ucap salah satu dari mereka, "lihat orang itu.

Chan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok orang yang bermain dart, kembali menenggak minumannya tatkala salah satu dari orang itu menunjuk Chan.

"Hei!" panggil salah satunya.

Chan menoleh. "Kau memanggilku?"

"Apakah aku tampak memanggil orang itu?" si pemanggil menunjuk pria tua di pojok ruangan yang sedang menyeruput kopi dengan hati-hati. "Ya, aku memanggilmu, konyol."

Chan menghela nafas, "apa yang kau mau?"

Orang itu terlihat terganggu dengan pertanyaan Chan. Dia berangsur mendekat kemudian menggebrak meja yang digunakan Chan, "temanku bilang bahwa kau menyimak obrolan kami. Apa itu benar?"

Chan mengangkat bahu, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghabiskan minuman.

"Jawab aku."

"Bisakah kau pergi?"

"Jawab aku, atau kupatahkan kacamata juga lehermu."

Chan meneguk minumannya hingga kandas, mengernyit karena sensasi yang dirasakannya, lalu menepuk bahu pria itu, "dengar, kawan."

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

"Baik, baik." Chan menarik tangannya kembali, "dengar, kawan. Lain kali, apabila kau bersama kelompok perjamuan minum tehmu itu membicarakan sesuatu yang terlarang, cobalah untuk menurunkan suara. Seluruh kota dapat mendengar kalian bergosip."

"Apa-apaan yang—"

"Dan juga," Chan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya sebelum berjalan mendatangi area bermain dart.

"Hei, jangan abaikan aku!"

"Dan juga, apabila kalian benar-benar payah memainkan ini," Chan mengambil dart yang dipegang oleh salah satu orang di sana, "jangan menguji kesabaranku dengan mencoba memainkannya."

Dengan tatapan masih melekat pada orang yang menggertaknya tadi, Chan melempar dart di tangannya ke papan yang berjarak tidak kurang dari dua meter darinya itu.

 _Bullseye_.

"Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan."

Chan membayar minumannya disertai dengan tip, setelah itu berjalan keluar dari bar.

Lelaki tersebut meninggalkan tempat yang dibuatnya hening itu.

Akhirnya, salah seorang pria yang masih bergeming di tempat bermain dart berdeham, memecah keheningan, "hei, bung. Kulihat kau diam saja sejak tadi. Ada apa?" Tanyanya kepada salah satu teman yang juga ada di sana.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sebenarnya hanya tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi soal Black Mask. Tapi dari mendengarkan kalian, sepertinya orang lain yang muncul di pikiranku."

"Well, Black Mask hanya julukan dari kami, penontonnya. Nama yang dia gunakan bukan itu."

"Oh, jangan-jangan, apakah Black Mask benar panggilan untuk—"

"Ya. Black Mask adalah pengguna nama CB97."

*

Chan melangkahkan kaki menuju bangunan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Pada belah bibirnya terselip rokok. Ia mencoba menghangatkan diri. Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, ia mendengar sesuatu.

Sebuah pertengkaran.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Kembali kau ke sini!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, atau—"

"Atau apa?!"

Mengernyit, Chan memerhatikan kedua insan yang tampaknya ingin saling membunuh itu. Sesaat setelahnya, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 _Bertengkar pada pukul 3 pagi. Semakin aneh saja orang-orang_ , pikirnya.

*

Tatapan Chan bergulir ke arah pergelengan tangan, tempat jam tangannya melingkar di sana.

Tengah malam, waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri permainan.

Setelah membenarkan letak masker hitamnya menutupi hidung, Chan meyelinap ke arah lawan yang baru dia habisi, kemudian mengambil belati yang tertancap pada tubuh malang itu.

Pria itu melirik sekilas pada kamera yang terpasang di lorong tempat dirinya berada, setelah itu berlalu menuju tangga untuk menemukan lawannya yang lain. Chan tau, penonton _live streaming_ di luar sana yang tengah menonton pertarungan illegal ini jelas sedang berdecak kagum melihat apa yang baru dia lakukan.

Chan menuju aula gedung terlantar itu setelah menyusuri tangga. Kakinya bergerak, menyingkirkan jasad yang menghalangi pintu sebagai akses masuk aula. Pria tersebut berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, mendapati ruangan di hadapannya kosong.

Atau tidak begitu.

Chan mendengar suatu suara, kemudian dia menunduk tepat sebelum sebuah panah _crossbow_ melesat di atasnya, menyinggung topinya. Chan mengambil salah satu belatinya, setelah itu dia lemparkan benda tajam tersebut ke arah asal panah _crossbow_ tadi meluncur.

“Ouch!” seseorang bersuara, mengaduh. Chan mengambil belati yang dia simpan, kemudian dia melesat ke arah asal suara. Pria itu bersiap menghabisi korbannya.

Chan memiting leher lawan di hadapannya dengan kaki, kemudian tangannya yang memegang belati terangkat, hendak menghunjamkan belati tersebut ke daerah dada lawannya. Namun, pria yang dipitingnya segera berseru, “tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Tolong!”

Belati milik Chan berhenti sebelum menyentuh dada lawannya.

“Aku, aku sudah punya _mate_. Apa kau tega menyakitinya?” pria tersebut menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan sebuah bercak berwarna biru yang tercetak di pergelangan tangannya.

Chan melepaskan pitingannya, kemudian menyimpan kembali belatinya, “lantas, kenapa kau ikut pertarungan illegal ini?”

“Bung,” orang itu mengangkat bahu, “aku butuh biaya. _Mate_ ku sedang sakit keras.”

Alis Chan terangkat, “benarkah?”

“Tentu, tentu saja benar. Untuk apa aku berbohong?”

Chan menatap lurus ke mata lawannya, mencari kebenaran yang tersirat di sana.

“CB97, atau mungkin, mereka memanggilmu Black Mask? Itu benar kau, bukan?” ujar pria tersebut, “aku tahu, di dalam sana, kau masih menyimpan hati nuranimu.”

Chan memicingkan mata.

“Kau menjadi salah satu petarung terhebat di laga ini. Aku tahu sudah ada puluhan korban yang kau habisi sebelum kau sampai di aula ini. Tapi, aku tahu kau masih memiliki belas kasihan terhadap pria malang ini. Dia memiliki wanita yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit untuk menyambung hidup, dan tidak mengetahui bahwa kini _mate_ nya tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mendapatkan biaya pengobatan. Maka dari itu, bersediakah kau membiarkan pria ini menjadi salah satu pemenang?”

Chan mendengus, “bung, Höllenstrafe bukan satu-satunya jalan keluarmu.”

“Tapi aku tahu Höllenstrafe menawarkan solusi yang tepat saat terdesak.” Pria tersebut mengangkat bahu.

“Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup kalau yang kau katakan ini benar.”

“Terima kasih. Oh, aku tahu ada bagian dari malaikat di balik masker hitam yang ditakuti banyak orang ini.”

Manik obsidian Chan bergeser, mendapati suatu gerakan janggal yang dibuat tangan pria di hadapannya.

“ _Fuck_.”

Chan bergegas menunduk, menghindari panah _crossbow_ yang datang dari belakangnya. Pria tersebut mengambil belatinya dan melemparkan senjata itu ke belakang, tepat ke arah dada penyusup yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Wanita yang baru saja tertancap belati merintih, namun bukan dia satu-satunya yang kesakitan. Pria yang beberapa waktu lalu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Chan pun jatuh berlutut, memegang daerah dadanya.

“Oh lihat, ternyata _mate_ mu masih sehat, setidaknya hingga beberapa detik lalu.”

“S-sialan ...”

Chan berjongkok di depan pria tersebut, “kau tahu? Tidak ada yang lebih rendah dibandingkan pria yang berdusta untuk meminta belas kasihan. Mereka lebih rendah daripada binatang.”

Pria yang merintih dan memegangi dada itu berangsur meraih _crossbow_ yang tergeletak di dekatnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Chan, sebelum Chan menendang senjata itu agar bergeser menjauh kemudian melukai pria tersebut dengan belatinya hingga lumpuh.

“Sekarang kalian berdua bisa istirahat dengan tenang bersama tanpa memikirkan biaya.”

Sirene berbunyi. Kompetisi mematikan yang dilaksanakan tiga bulan sekali itu telah mempunyai pemenangnya.

*

“Kemarin kau hebat sekali. Tidak sia-sia aku mempertaruhkan cincin pertunanganku untuk kau,” ucap Minho setelah sekali lagi menenggak minumannya.

Chan meletakkan botolnya, “kau gila? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan _mate_ mu kalau dia mengetahui kau mempertaruhkan cincin pertunanganmu untuk laga gila itu? Ah, Jisung yang malang.”

“Bukannya aku tega atau apa, aku mungkin hanya terlalu percaya dengan kemampuanmu menaklukkan pertandingan itu,” dalih Minho, “lagi pula, laga gila yang kau sebut itu, kau terlibat langsung di dalamnya.”

“Minho, dengar. Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku akan menang selamanya di pertarungan itu.”

“Lihat siapa yang berbicara, hahaha. Aku masih ingat sewaktu kau masih tidak punya apa-apa dan datang kepadaku, lalu kau berkata ‘hei, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi petarung di Höllenstrafe untuk membayar sewa-sewaku. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku, bahkan orang tua atau kau sekalipun’. Saat aku bersikeras mencegahmu, kau mengatakan, ‘tidak akan ada yang bisa menaklukkanku. Arena itu tidak lebih culun daripada taman bermain anak-anak.’”

“Yeah, itu sebelum aku hampir dihabisi oleh pengguna pedang yang waktu itu. Bekas luka yang dia cetak di punggungku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak hilang.”

“Yang berbentuk silang? Yang besar bukan?”

“Ya, yang mana lagi memangnya.”

“Ah, luka seperti itu jelas tidak akan pernah bisa hilang,” ujar Minho, “sisi baiknya, kau akan mudah menemukan _mate_ mu dengan luka sebesar itu di punggungnya. Kau belum bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu, bukan?”

Chan menggeleng, “beruntung aku belum bertemu dengan _mate_ ku. Entah bagaimana rasanya dia menanggung rasa sakit dari sesuatu yang tidak ia perbuat. Cukup ia berbagi luka denganku, tidak perlu rasa sakit.”

“Ah, benar. Aku masih ingat malam yang panas waktu aku menambat ikatan jiwa dengan Jisung. Pagi besoknya, kaki dia terantuk sudut perabot dan aku ikut merasakan sakitnya,” Minho berceloteh, “aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _mate_ mu merasakan kulitnya disayat-sayat apabila waktu itu kau sudah punya _mate_.”

Chan mengangguk.

“Hei, Jisung memintaku untuk pulang sekarang. Aku pergi dulu, kawan.”

“Hati-hati. Kalian salinglah menjaga, setidaknya hingga menikah.”

“Pasti.”

Chan mengawasi sosok tegap Minho yang berjalan keluar. Minho sedikit tersentak kaget waktu ia berpapasan secara tiba-tiba dengan laki-laki lainnya yang hendak memasuki pub. Chan yang menyaksikan kejadian singkat itu mendengus tertawa.

Chan kembali pada minumannya. Ia tersedak sewaktu pengunjung yang baru datang tadi terang-terangan bertanya, “ada orang yang bisa kusewa?”

“Tuan, kalau mau menyewa penghibur, bukan di sini tempat yang tepat.”

“Payah.”

Chan mengambil minumannya dan mengambil langkah mendekati sosok yang tampak kacau tersebut.

“Kau tampak dilanda masalah yang berat.”

“Seperti kau tidak saja.”

Chan mengangkat alis kala mendengar balasan itu. “Wow, bung?”

“Ya, aku bertengkar hebat dengan kekasihku. Lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Chan mengangkat bahu, “aku rasa aku tidak bisa terlalu membantumu untuk ini. Mungkin aku bisa menemanimu sebentar?”

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendengus tertawa, “aku tidak tertarik memiliki ikatan batin dengan orang yang baru kutemui tapi, siapa namamu, dan lubang tikus mana yang kau tinggali?”

Chan terkekeh, “apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?”

“Ya, kau tampak sedang dilanda krisis moneter.”

“Oke, mungkin itu kesan yang terlalu jujur,” Chan menyesap minumannya sebentar, “panggil saja aku Chan. Lubang tikus yang kutinggali ada di lantai dua pub ini, bersamaan dengan kantor kecil menyedihkan tempatku bekerja sebagai penulis majalah lokal.”

“Sial, itu benar menyedihkan,” lelaki itu mengernyit, “panggil aku Felix, mahasiswa yang banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk pacar _toxic_ nya.”

“Jadi, apa yang dilakukan oleh pacar _toxic_ mu ini?”

“Panggil saja dia bajingan, tapi aku yakin dia juga punya nama yang diberi oleh ibunya. Hyunjin namanya. Walau kami sepasang kekasih, kami terlalu banyak bertengkar, tidak jarang saling memukul.”

“Tunggu, aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.”

“Benarkah? Di tempat peminjaman uang mana kita pernah bertemu? Haha, bercanda.”

“Tidak tidak. Aku ingat pukul tiga pagi di dekat sini aku beberapa kali mendengar orang bertengkar, saling meneriaki.” Chan melipat lengan di depan dada, “aku rasa itu kau dan Hyunjin.”

“Mengejutkan sekali karena itu mungkin benar. Pasangan orang gila mana lagi di lingkungan ini yang saling meneriaki pukul 3 pagi, begitu kan maksudmu?”

“Ya, kau paham,” ucap Chan sebelum terbahak, “bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir minum dengan serpihan uang yang kudapatkan dari mengais sampah?”

*

Chan membuka pintunya secara terburu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Felix segera mendorong Chan beserta dirinya masuk kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Felix mengikik, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chan sebelum menyerang pria itu dengan ciuman yang panas dan menghantamkan punggung Chan ke dinding.

“Hyunjin akan menghajarku lagi karena ini.” Mata Felix berkilat nakal.

“Tidak heran,” ujar Chan, “kau nakal.”

“Oh ya, aku sangat nakal.”

Chan mengeluarkan suara kekehannya yang terdengar sempurna di telinga Felix. Laki-laki tersebut mengangkat tubuh Felix sebelum dia berjalan ke sofa dan membanting tubuh itu ke atasnya. Yang terbanting tertawa, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut Chan menggagahinya.

Seperti apa yang Felix mau, Chan menindihi tubuh Felix, menempatkan kedua kaki Felix di antara badannya.

“ _Lights off or on_?” tanya Felix.

“ _Are you kidding_? Aku tidak mau menjeda apa yang kita lakukan dengan sekadar pergi ke sana untuk mencapai sakelar.”

“Oh, apakah tampangku seburuk itu?”

“Felix, bukan itu yang kumaksud.”

“Haha. Baiklah, aku bercanda.”

Felix kembali menarik tengkuk Chan, membawa pria di atasnya ke dalam cumbuan yang sangat lama.

Chan menggerayangi tubuh Felix yang terbalut kemeja flanel, “keberatan kalau kita lakukan ini dengan pakaian tanggal?”

Felix bergerak, membalik posisi dengan Chan yang kini ditindihnya. Laki-laki itu duduk tepat di atas ereksi Chan yang mendesak dari balik celana, kemudian melepaskan kancing kemejanya, “bukan ide buruk.”

Chan juga melepaskan kaos, membiarkan tangan mungil Felix meraba otot perutnya yang tercetak secara jelas seraya memagut bibirnya.

“ _Dang, you’re hot as fuck_ ,” desah Felix. Lelaki itu menunduk, mencoba melepaskan celana Chan yang sudah sesak, “entah monster seperti apa yang kau simpan di bawah sana.”

“ _A literal monster_.” Chan tertawa, “ _I’m joking_.”

Malam itu diisi dengan Felix yang sepuas mungkin meluapkan emosi juga nafsunya terhadap Chan yang bersedia menampungnya, meladeninya. Ponsel milik Felix berbunyi, menampilkan sebuah nama dari kontak yang dia simpan dengan nama ‘bajingan brengsek’. Felix memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan masuk tersebut dan lebih memilih memfokuskan dirinya pada Chan, pria yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia temui.

*

Sinar matahari masuk, menerobos jendela kamar beserta tirai putih bersih yang menutupinya. Cahaya itu dengan lembut membelai wajah Felix. Lelaki itu mengernyit, kemudian membuka mata secara perlahan sebelum menyadari di pelukan siapa ia terbangun.

Menyadari pergerakan dari Felix, Chan ikut terbangun.

“Selamat pagi,” sapa Chan datar, “ _last night was_ ...”

Felix terkekeh, “ _I know. We were so wildin’._ ” Pria itu berbalik untuk menghadap Chan, tersenyum.

“Aku tidak tahu bintik di wajahmu semanis ini saat diterpa matahari pagi,” ucap Chan jujur.

“ _Thanks_ ,” balas Felix, “kita hanya melakukan ini kali ini saja kan?”

“Yeah, terserah.”

“Apa sebaiknya kita bertukar nomor telepon?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin tidak dulu. Kalau kita bertemu di lain waktu, mungkin?”

“Hahaha, ide bagus.” Chan beranjak duduk, “aku akan menjerang air. Kau suka kopi?”

“Ya, terima kasih,” sahut Felix, “hei, aku lupa ada jadwal kelas hari ini. Aku boleh pinjam kamar mandimu?”

“Ya, sebelah sana, ujung koridor,” jawab Chan. Pria itu mengambil segelas air untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Terima kasih!” Felix bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Chan.

Mata Chan terbeliak kaget saat menangkap sesuatu. Ia tersedak dan terbatuk dengan keras.

Felix berhenti berjalan, berbalik, “bung, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Chan menuntaskan batuknya. Felix menunggu hingga mendapat jawaban.

Jari telunjuk Chan terangkat, menunjuk Felix, “luka di punggungmu, kenapa itu?”

Kedua bola mata Felix berputar, “sudah kuduga.” Felix tertawa singkat, “Entahlah? Tanya saja ke _mate_ ku. Suatu pagi aku terbangun dan mendapati bekas luka yang sangat lebar dan besar ini tercetak di punggungku. Sepertinya _mate_ ku habis mendapat masalah yang sangat serius. Oh, payah sekali. Ini sudah pasti sulit sekali dihilangkan.”

“Kau belum bertemu _mate_ mu? Hyunjin bukan _mate_ mu?”

Felix menggeleng, “bukan. Mungkin karena itu kami sering bertengkar? Hahahaha. Sudah, aku pergi mandi dulu.”

Chan tetap bergeming.

Luka besar berbentuk silang pada punggung Felix,

tidak diragukan lagi,

bekas luka tersebut sangat mirip dengan miliknya.

Tidak tidak, Chan menolak untuk percaya.

Namun hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya.

Dengan waswas, Chan menunduk, melihat ke pergelangan tangannya.

Sebuah bercak berwarna biru tercetak di sana, tanda ia sudah menambatkan ikatan jiwa pada _mate_ nya.

*

“Kau tampak kacau,” Minho berkomentar singkat, mengawasi kawannya yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, “bung, ada masalah apa?”

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Chan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya. Mata Minho membelalak kaget.

“Kau—” Minho tidak memercayai matanya, “siapa dia?”

“Pertanyaan yang bagus, Minho. Sayangnya tidak ada jawaban yang bagus,” kata Chan, “tebak.”

“Umm ... entahlah. Mantan kekasihmu mungkin?”

“Bukan dia, aku tidak mungkin menghubungi mantanku lagi hanya untuk mengajaknya bercinta.”

“Entahlah. Ayo, siapa dia?”

“Bro, _he’s my one night stand partner_. Agaknya saat itu kami berdua hanya mengikuti nafsu tanpa menyadari apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Dan yeah, karena kami berdua bisa disebut _mating_ , yang mana mengikat jiwa, _this happened. Boom, end of story_.”

Minho menaik-naikkan alisnya, “ _i_ _s he cute_?”

“Ya, sangat, kalau aku boleh berkata,” jawab Chan, “aku tidak punya fotonya. Bahkan nomor teleponnya pun tidak.”

“Apa kau gila?! Kalian berdua gila!” pekik Minho, “kenapa tidak bertukar nomor telepon?”

Chan mengangkat bahu, “pikiranku terlalu kalut waktu itu, hingga aku secara gamblang membiarkannya pergi saat dia pamit. Ah, aku ingat, waktu itu dia memang sedang sangat terburu-buru karena ada kelas.”

“Bagaimana kau akan menemukannya?”

“ _Let’s just say_ , aku hanya akan percaya pada perkataan orang-orang,” sahut Chan, “ _Soulmate will find their way to each other, no matter what_.”

“ _Well, good luck with that_ ,” ucap Minho.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” umpat Chan tiba-tiba. Tangannya mendarat di tulang pipi.

Hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran dari lawan bicaranya, “kenapa? Apakah _mate_ mu berbuat sesuatu?”

“Dia pasti sedang bertengkar hebat lagi dengan kekasihnya.”

“Oh, dia punya kekasih?”

“Ya, dan aku mungkin akan tersiksa dibuatnya hingga, entahlah, selamanya mungkin.”

“Bro, kau harus segera menemukannya.”

“ _I know, shut up_ ,” balas Chan, “sudah semalam ini. Jisung pasti mencarimu.”

“Kau mengundangku semalam ini hanya untuk mengutarakan kecemasanmu, iya kan?” gerutu Minho sembari mengambil sebutir anggur dari meja Chan, “selamat malam. Oh, dan semoga beruntung dengan _mate_ mu.”

Chan menghela nafas saat Minho sepenuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu. Pria itu berjalan menuju tempat persediaan whiskey nya, kemudian ia mengumpat karena lupa untuk mengisi kembali persediaannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mencari apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

*

Chan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya dalam-dalam demi menghindarkan kulit pucatnya dari angin malam yang dingin. Ia bersungut-sungut sepanjang perjalanan karena tidak mendapatkan minuman keras yang dia mau.

Berniat untuk kembali ke rumahnya, pria tersebut tiba-tiba diserang.

“A-aah ...” rintih Chan, memegang legannya yang mengucurkan darah. Ia mengangkat wajah, kemudian berkelit menghindari serangan lainnya.

“Hei, apa-apaan?!” seru Chan protes.

“CB97, atau biasa yang dijuluki Black Mask. Itu benar kau, bukan?”

“Aku tidak tahu orang itu. Tinggalkan aku.” Saat ini Chan sedang tidak ingin terlibat masalah.

“Ya, itu benar kau.” Kemudian, penyerang Chan membuka masker yang dia kenakan, menampakkan wajahnya, “ingat dengan pengguna pedang pencipta luka maha hebat di punggungmu?”

Mata Chan melebar. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang memberinya salah satu dari sedikit kegagalannya dalam memenangkan pertarungan Höllenstrafe, orang yang sama dengan pembuat luka sangat besar di punggungnya. “Kau, SpearB?”

“Ya, halo, kita akhirnya bertemu.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu mengenai aku?” tanya Chan.

“Tentu saja aku tahu.” Orang itu memojokkan Chan dengan pedang yang dipegangnya, “aku sekali bergabung di pertarungan itu demi mengalahkanmu karena di pertarungan sebelumnya, kau membunuh adikku. Aku senang kau lumpuh. Namun dengan tanpa malu kau akhirnya kembali, kemudian terakhir kau merenggut kakak perempuanku di pertarungan yang sama.” SpearB mendengus tertawa, “harusnya aku benar-benar membunuhmu di kesempatan waktu itu.”

“Dengar, maaf atas kehilanganmu.”

“Oh ya? Apakah kau memaknainya?”

“Ya, ya, tentu saja.”

“Oh, kau membuatku jijik.” SpearB menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Chan. Chan segera meraih balok kayu yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian menangkis pedang milik SpearB.

Pertarungan sengit di gang kecil itu tidak terhindarkan— SpearB dengan pedang sebagai senjatanya lalu Chan dengan benda seadanya yang ada di sekitarnya.

“Dengar, kalau aku punya informasi tentang mereka, aku bersedia akan menanggung seluruh biaya pemakamannya.”

“Dengan uang yang dihasilkan dari darah yang mereka tumpahkan?!”

“Kalau kau menginginkannya, aku akan menggunakan uangku sendiri!”

“Itu tidak akan mengembalikan mereka.”

Sekali lagi Chan menghindar dari serangan SpearB, “hei! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke? Aku berencana untuk tidak ikut laga bodoh itu lagi dan berhati-hati agar tidak terluka dan melukai. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang harus kulindungi.”

“Peduli setan dengan itu, kau harus mati!”

“Jauhi dia!” Tiba-tiba seseorang menghantam kepala SpearB secara keras hingga SpearB tidak sadarkan diri.

Rahang Chan terjatuh terbuka tatkala melihat Felix yang mengatur nafas, memegang tongkat besi.

“Kau, siapa dia?” tanya Felix.

“Korban dari kekerasanku, sebenarnya.”

“Oh sial. Kau orang jahat? Gelandangan sepertimu?”

“Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, sudahlah.”

“Aku menjadi ragu telah menolong orang yang salah.”

Chan terkekeh, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh SpearB tanpa beban, “namun sepertinya aku akan berhenti menjadi orang jahat.”

Felix menyeringai, “karena kau sudah memiliki orang yang harus kau lindungi?”

“Sialan, kau mendengarnya?”

“ _That cheesy line? I afraid so._ ”

“Hahaha, ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Aku mau merawatnya,” ajak Chan, “hei, sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kau menemukanku?”

“Seperti kata orang banyak, _soulmate will find their way to each other, no matter what_. Sepertinya ini cara tuhan menggariskan takdir kita, Chan. Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Hyunjin di dekat sini, kemudian saat aku merasakan lenganku tersengat rasa sakit yang luar biasa, aku mendengar keributan. Lalu ternyata ada kau yang terlibat.”

“Ah, bicara tentang Hyunjin, mau kapan kalian berhenti bertengkar?”

Felix tertawa, “kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Aku memutuskannya, pada akhirnya. Hubungan kami terlampau tidak sehat, dan aku telah mengatakan padanya aku bertemu dengan _mate_ ku yang sesungguhnya, dengan kau.”

“Sial, dia sudah pasti sedang marah besar.”

“Benar. Ah, bajingan itu juga nanti akan bahagia dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya,” kata Felix, “hei, bukankah kau juga membutuhkan pertolongan?”

“Hahahaha, maaf. Aku menyiksamu ya?”

“Sebenarnya, iya. Sangat. Ini sangat sakit, walau punyaku tidak mengeluarkan darah dan hanya ada bekas luka baru,” jawab Felix, “tapi entahlah. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku merasa bergairah? padahal aku kesakitan.”

“ _You finally find your soulmate, that’s what happened_.”

Felix menatap Chan yang membalas tatapannya. Felix menggeleng, “ _we, finally find each other,_ ” lelaki itu tersenyum cerah, “ _that’s what happened_.”

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hati Chan dibuat melembut saat melihat senyum manis itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangan, “jadi, karena kita bertemu lagi, apakah itu artinya aku akan mendapat nomor teleponmu?”

“Ayolah, kau hanya meminta nomor teleponku? Kau boleh mendapatkanku, seutuhnya.”

“Oooke ...”

“Setelah mengurus orang ini, kau mau bermain ke rumahku?”

“Hmmm, entahlah. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus besok.”

“Oh, sayang sekali, tidak ada yang membantuku menghabiskan persediaan whiskey di rumahku.”

“Oh, hei, aku berubah pikiran.”

Felix tersenyum riang.

Baginya, malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan karena hanya ada dirinya bersama orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya— orang yang akan berbagi dengannya di kala suka maupun duka hingga jauh ke masa depan, pasangan yang tidak akan lagi menyakitinya.

Kemudian Chan,

Ah, pria itu tidak akan lagi bergelut dengan kesepian dan kesendiriannya.

*


End file.
